Megg
THIS PAGE IS NO LONGER UP TO DATE. PLS DON’T USE THIS AS A REFERENCE FOR SAMS SONA Bio Megg is a mess of a being who cares deeply for her friends but is extremely indecisive about who, or what, she wants to be. Don't focus on one thing for too long, its bound to change eventually! History Megg was originally "birthed" in a small, distant, constellation. She was one of the only 3 stars, and was the smallest. She loved writing and was generally the most boisterous of her two friends, but eventually the space between them grew more and more.. until she was left alone. Her stories, the thing that kept her happy, suddenly became dull as a mental block stopped her from creating anything new. What she didn't know was that parts of her writings had become ingrained in the universe itself, predicting future civilizations to come. The second she realized this was when a planet formed nearby and she spectated from afar, noticing strangely familiar similarities in the evolution of the world. She figured out how to condense her form into that of the native species, realizing she had the ability to alter her form at will. She lived among the natives, gradually learning about her powers and being a TOTAL. suck up to anyone, wishing to gain any form of affection. This continued on for centuries until she happened upon turtlebrook, a truly new place she had never known about. In a strange twist of fate, this place was also where she finally started living for herself instead of anyone else. Abilities Megg has 3 main abilities: # Form shifting This ability allows her to change her outward appearance into anything she wishes, albeit this is harder to do than regular "shapeshifting" as each shift entirely changes the body she is inhabiting. 2. Item summoning Megg is somehow able to conjure up any pre existing item placed in some form of storage. This sounds like it would be useful, and it is, but it makes every one of her builds a mess of shulkers. Weapons Megs has one weapon: The Starstriker. It takes the appearance of a typical revolver, albeit with an intricate van-got like hilt. Its presumed she created it in a past life, as she seems to always have had it. She has never been seen using it on any of the scutes, though, for unknown reasons. Trivia * For fun trivia: * i love megg - Maine * MEGG LOVES MAINE-Egg * She loves cats * Owns cats, named them all for homestuck refrences * Kinda scared of Juno, but thinks he's cool * lovs,, Zelda,,,, SCURGE SISTERS! * Scared of Casey * Really loves physical contact * just wants a hug * Her godteir is Mage of Mind, and she has the True libra sign! * in the fusion au she has 6 known partners, Berkley, Zelda, Rayne, Juno, Maine, and Ian. * She loves to fly! * SHE LOVES IAN U//W//U X3 * owns a concrete shop and will beg for pun material * * Legit trivia: * Megg is afraid of dying, and tries to avoid getting into any fights. * Dying leaves her suspended in "the void" whenever she dies, and when she wakes up all the injuries from her deaths appear as nasty bruises. * has a hard time when it comes to being attentive, often acts on impulses and can cause problems because of that. AKA she's really ADHD. Category:Characters Category:Main personas